Thank You For Loving Me
by Coricomile
Summary: Ron and Seamus spend some time together. Nice, fluffy songfic.


Thank You For Loving Me  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own only what little plot there is.  
A/N: A *guy* sings this song? I only heard it as a girl voice... Whatever...  
Thanks Cait and Regret who suggested the pairing.  
  
~*~  
  
//It's hard for me to say the things\\  
//I want to say sometimes\\  
//There's no one here but you and me\\  
//And that broken old streetlight\\   
//Lock the doors\\  
//We'll leave the world outside\\  
  
Ron layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Seamus was rambling on about something. The Irish boy's scratchy voice washed over Ron. The tall boy smiled, not really listening to Seamus' words. Seamus stopped and jumped on Ron.  
  
"You prat. You haven't been listening." Ron smiled innocently. "No way. You won't get off easily this time." Seamus sat on Ron's stomach and grabbed a pillow. He slammed it into Ron's face. Ron pulled it away from him and hit him back. Seamus laughed. He leaned down and kissed Ron lightly. The taller boy kissed back, pulling Seamus down so they were lying chest-to-chest. Soul-to-soul.  
  
Harry, who was sitting in the bed next to them, rolled his eyes and said, "This again... Don't you ever let each other breathe?" He stood and walked out the door to the Common Room, leaving the other two alone. Ron came up for breath and chuckled.  
  
"Well... Why would we *want* to breathe? I much enjoy the other option..." He kissed Seamus again. The smaller boy layed on top of Ron, drawing small circles on the other boy's chest. Ron held one arm around Seamus' waist, making sure he couldn't go.  
  
//All I've got to give you\\  
//Are these words when I\\  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
//For being my my eyes\\  
//When I couldn't see\\  
//For parting my lips\\  
//When I couldn't breathe\\  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
  
Seamus sighed into Ron's chest. The other boy had fallen asleep. He toyed with a few strands of red hair. His other hand stroked Ron's cheek. ~Gods, Ron. You're so beautiful when you sleep. Why do you even bother with me? You could have anyone you wanted and you chose me. I love you so much.~ He kissed a freckle on Ron's cheek. ~Thank you. Ron, thank you for loving me like you do.~   
  
//I never knew I had a dream\\  
//Until that dream was you\\  
//When I look into your eyes\\  
//The sky's a different blue\\  
//Cross my heart\\  
//I wear no disguise\\  
//If I tried, you'd make believe\\  
//That you believed my lies\\  
  
Ron woke up in Seamus' arms, sleepily snuggling closer. He kissed the smaller boy's forehead. ~You irrisistable git.~ He thought fondly. The redhead sighed into Seamus' neck, laughing to himself as the Irish boy tilted his head back. ~Not now, love. Maybe later, when you're awake.~ Seamus tucked his head back under Ron's chin. Ron blinked. It was like Seamus had read his mind. ~You always have understood me best, huh? Gods, I love you so much, Seamus.~  
  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
//For being my my eyes\\  
//When I couldn't see\\  
//For parting my lips\\  
//When I couldn't breathe\\  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
  
Ron swung his legs back and forth, banging them into the matress. Seamus was going on about something again.  
  
"What is it with you and not listening?" Seamus asked, dropping heavily into his bed. Ron grinned.  
  
"I *listen*. I listen to your voice... not your words..." Seamus rolled his eyes and pounced on Ron.  
  
"Ya prat." He smiled and leaned down. He brushed his lips against Ron's nose. "What do I have to do to make you pay attention?" Ron grinned again.  
  
"Make your voice less wonderful and look like Snape?" Seamus rolled his eyes. "Then, I'd be so scared I'd *have* to pay attention..." The smaller boy fell backwards, his head langing on a soft pillow.  
  
"You, love, have *way* too much time on your hands..."   
  
//You pick me up when I fall down\\  
//You ring the bell before they count me out\\  
//If I was drowning you would part the sea\\  
//And risk your own life to rescue me\\  
  
Seamus rummaged through his belongings, humming under his breath. He threw a peice of parchment at Ron. He looked at the parchment and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A poem?" Seamus blushed and nodded. "Aw." Ron laughed as Seamus crinkled up his nose. Ron cleared his throat and read aloud. "For my love."  
  
'My heart,  
My soul,  
My treasure,  
My only,  
With or without me,  
You'll never be lonley.  
Should you leave me,  
I might die,  
Never could I live,  
My days would pass by.  
Love me forever,  
I'll love you twice as long,  
And remember,  
You and I shall be seperated never.'  
  
  
//Lock the doors\\  
//We'll leave the world outside\\  
  
"Seamus... That... That was..." Seamus lowered his head and bit his lip. "That was beautiful. Come here." Ron held his arms open for the other boy. Seamus gladly stepped into the embrace. "I'll always love you, you git. You're stuck with me." He grinned and hugged the slight boy closer to him.  
  
//All I've got to give you\\  
//Are these words when I\\  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
//For being my my eyes\\  
//When I couldn't see\\  
//For parting my lips\\  
//When I couldn't breathe\\  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
  
~Ron, you prat. I want to be stuck with you. Always.~ Seamus kissed Ron's cheeks gently.  
  
"Night, love." Ron lay in his bed, curled up on his side. The poem Seamus had written for him tucked safely under his pillow. The blonde boy covered Ron again, shaking his head with a smile as Ron kicked the blanket off of himself. ~You're too cute. Stobbourn as all get out, but too cute.~  
  
//When I couldn't fly\\  
//Oh, you gave me wings\\  
//You parted my lips\\  
//When I couldn't breathe\\  
//Thank you for loving me\\  
  
Seamus crawled into Ron's bed beside him. The redhead sleepily brought Seamus closer to him. ~Gods, Ron. I want to go to sleep like this every night. Here, in your arms. Never let me go. Thank you again. Thanks for your love...~ 


End file.
